


Were you ever going to tell me?

by symsbrock



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, POV Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom and Eddie are bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symsbrock/pseuds/symsbrock
Summary: “Were you ever going to tell me?” Eddie asks.There’s a stir from within him, tendrils poking out from the fabric of his shirt, morphing into a head-like shape with white eyes, teeth protruding from its mouth.Tell you what, Eddie?





	Were you ever going to tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr for me to write “Were you ever going to tell me?” + symbrock. It's a challenge to write this ship but I like it. Enjoy!

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Eddie asks. 

There’s a stir from within him, tendrils poking out from the fabric of his shirt, morphing into a head-like shape with white eyes, teeth protruding from its mouth. 

**Tell you what, Eddie?**

“You were killing me, did you plan on telling me about that? Or did you plan on letting me die?” He’s upset, still hurt by what Anne and Dan had told him.

**No, I didn’t plan on telling you.**

Eddie scoffed, not surprised one bit by the alien. What had he expected?

**You weren’t going to die. There was no reason to alarm you.**

“How do you know I wasn’t going to die for sure? Your other hosts died!” Eddie couldn’t even imagine how many hosts had been disposed of until they bonded.

**You are not like the others, Eddie. You are mine, nothing will happen to you.**

The symbiote just stared at him, its mouth always turned up at the ends as if it was smirking, only further upsetting him.

**Why is this bothering you?**

A tendril pokes out from Eddie’s stomach, pressing against his cheek, caressing him, comforting him.

Eddie leaned into the touch.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Be honest.” Eddie rested his hand on top of the tendril as if it were a human hand on his face.

He’s come to realize that a benefit of being bonded with the symbiote is that he can tell when its hiding something from him.

**You wouldn’t understand.**

“Bullshit.” Eddie moved the tendril off his face, watching as it receded back inside him.

The symbiote looked away from him, it’s mouth opening as it tried to find the right words to say.

**We are bonded.**

“No shit, I know that.” Eddie huffed.

**No, you do not understand Eddie. We are bonded. I’d never let you die, or else I’d die with you.**

It never crossed Eddie’s mind that, perhaps, the symbiote had cared for him, Eddie Brock, not just as a human host.

“How poetic of you,” Eddie commented, trying to hide his smile from his symbiote.


End file.
